


I’ll Come Looking For You

by elysianaurora



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Love, M/M, Poetry, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 17:12:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15369360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysianaurora/pseuds/elysianaurora
Summary: A Poem from Mickey’s point of view. Following the story from (Season 1- Season 3) hope you enjoy. Had this one sitting in my notes for months now.





	I’ll Come Looking For You

I’ve never heard the words I love you  
My mother died before she got the chance to teach it to me  
And ever since she’s been gone my father doesn’t seem to remember those words

I’ve never had arms wrap around me with love  
I’ve had arms pin me down while my father swung a gun against my face  
And I’ve only ever wrapped my arms around him when I tried to pull him off my sister

Everyday I wake up wishing I am someone else  
I look at my sister’s bruised face and broken heart and I know she is the only reason I stay  
And I always get a glimmer of hope every time the flashing sirens come to take my father away

And life quiets down for a bit  
I am able to breathe,  
My sister is able to heal  
And then the quiet begins to overwhelm me  
And turn into self destruct mode

And before you know it my father is roaming the streets freely because the justice system is overcrowded with ruthless folk  
And suddenly i have no need to destroy myself because I know he’ll do it for me

And then one day in the midst of all my chaos you came knocking at my door  
Your ginger hair and your freckled face became all I wanted to know  
Until I started to reciprocate the kind of “love” my father showed me 

I was afraid for anyone to find us out because I knew what my father would say  
I hid you away and pretended you didn’t exist until  
My father found us and turned your freckles into bruises  
And then he stole my dignity and sanity from me

My father bought my pain and placed it in my lap  
He made you watch as she stole my whole being  
Because no son of his could ever be seen to be with another man  
So he made her strip me naked and violate me 

And after that day I couldn’t bare to look into you eyes  
I couldn’t bare to tell that she was now carrying my child  
And that my father was forcing us to be wed  
Oh how I wish I could tell you how sorry I am

But instead I turned to face you and I told you that you meant nothing to me  
I swung my fist at your face and I kicked my legs at your quivering body  
I made you bleed your sadness and walked away without looking back

But I really wish I could have told you  
I do love you  
And I do want you  
And I very much need you  
But I can’t. And I shouldn’t. Because this is what my father says is right

So I held her hand at the alter and I promised myself to her  
I wrote witness to our marriage and I placed that gold ring on her finger  
And looked across the hall and saw your pained face staring at me  
Drunk and filled with disappointment

And now you’re leaving town and I can’t even muster up the courage to tell you to stay  
My sister looks at me with disgrace because she know I’ve never had a voice  
Never to save her and never to stop you  
And all that leaves my lips is one single word “don’t”

So I’m sorry I’m such a disappointment  
And I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you how I feel  
But one day I will come looking for you and I’ll finally have the strength to scream in front the world  
That I love you and you are my everything

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comment if you’d like to see more poems or finally a fic...


End file.
